Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle searching technique, and particularly relates to a vehicle searching system and a method for searching a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
When a user want to pick up a vehicle from a parking lot, the user generally searches a parking space where the vehicle is parked according to an original memory on the parking lot. The driver may forget a parking location of the vehicle or is not easy to find the location of the parked vehicle. If the vehicle is not parked by the user himself, it may be more difficult to find the vehicle.
Therefore, how to assist the driver to accurately search a vehicle parking location with assistance of technology or assist the driver to quickly identify a vehicle parking region is still a problem to be resolved.